


It's Funny How Quickly Life Can Change

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Series: The Mysterious Tales Of Julie Smith [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forensics, Learn How To Shoot, Ship To America, United Kingdom, Women Oppression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie Smith non ha mai creduta alla fortuna, fino a che non ha bussato alla sua porta.<br/>O per essere precisi, sulla sua spalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Funny How Quickly Life Can Change

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo parzialmente tratto da una frase della canzone "One Thing I Should Have Done" di John Karyannis.

Julie Smith aveva da subito capito di non essere una persona eccessivamente fortunata.  
In una famiglia grande come la sua, in cui lei era l'ultima di cinque figli, non aveva molto possibilità di realizzare i suoi sogni (più che altro, le sarebbe bastato poter lasciare la casa in cui era cresciuta senza doversi sposare), e fin dal primo momento aveva capito che il destino la vedeva a fare la brava moglie, probabilmente nel suo stesso quartiere, e con un numero di bambini pari o inferiore a quello dei suoi..  
Fondamentalmente, il problema era che nonostante tutto non riusciva a mettersi il cuore in pace. Vedeva i suoi fratelli andare a lavorare e poi tornare a casa con gli abiti sudati sporchi di grasso, che poi lei avrebbe dovuto pulire, e non riusciva a immaginare la sua vita a pulire la stessa sporcizia, ma dagli abiti del suo eventuale marito, o passare ore a spaccarsi la schiena a pulire il pavimento.

Così, quando era mandata fuori di casa a comprare i viveri, cercava sempre almeno una decina di minuti da passare nella piccola bottega che vendeva libri a pochi centesimi, che poi nascondeva all'interno della gonna, e leggeva alla luce di una candela, quando i suoi fratelli erano già addormentati da ore.

Sua madre sapeva dei libri, perché una volta ne aveva visto uno, ma non sapeva che la maggior parte erano saggi brevi di medicina e alcuni racconti di misteri, le sue vere passioni. Nel suo cuore, sapeva bene che non sarebbe mai potuta diventare un dottore, al massimo un'infermiera, e che fare la poliziotta per una donna era impensabile, nonostante lei sapesse sparare anche meglio di suo padre (che le aveva insegnato a usare il fucile di famiglia quando erano andati a visitare una vecchia zia che aveva in campagna), però per il momento poteva accontentarsi di leggere.

 

Appena raggiunti i diciotto anni, aveva notato suo padre particolarmente vivace e almeno due o tre volte alla settimana uomini di tutte le varietà entravano in casa per parlare con lui. A Julie era bastato poco tempo per capire cosa stava succedendo: suo padre le stava cercando un marito.

Sapeva che sarebbe successo prima o poi, ma non voleva sposarsi. Da moglie, non avrebbe avuto tempo per i suoi libri e i suoi studi segreti, e non poteva vivere senza.

Quindi, aveva bisogno di una piano. Non poteva scappare, perché anche nascondendo parte dei soldi che sua madre le dava per comprare le verdure al mercato, ci sarebbe voluto almeno un'anno per avere abbastanza.

Intanto, con la scusa di andare a prendere del latte, era corsa nella bottega in cui era solita comprare i libri, e si era messa a sfogliare alcuni volumi, cercando una soluzione. Tanto era assorta dai suoi pensieri, non si era accorta che qualcuno le picchiava sulla spalla.

Appena girata, aveva visto una donna, con quello che le sembrava un'abito elegante e dal'alta moda, che le sorrideva. Sembrava eccentrica, e piuttosto misteriosa: un controsenso vivente, praticamente.

 

“Sai, il proprietario mi ha parlato di te. Ti chiama la dottoressa, perché dice che prendi sempre volumi di medicina. Comunque, cara Julie, se prometto che poi ti lascerò in pace, mi dedichi cinque minuti del tuo tempo?” 

Julie aveva annuito, più per curiosità che per altro.

“Bene! Allora, prima di tutto, mi chiamo Amanda Hensley. Sono venuta qui dall'America per un viaggio di piacere, insieme a mio marito David, e ho trovato questo negozietto appena arrivata. Ieri mattina ero qui, e ti ho vista mentre uscivi, con dei volumi in mano. Non che io sia una pettegola, ma mi hai incuriosita, e così ho chiesto qualche informazione su di te. Ammetto di essere rimasta stupita, quando ho scoperto le tue passioni, è raro trovare una donna davvero appassionata a una materia del genere, e ho parlato di te anche con mio marito, lavora come medico legale a New York, e fa consulenze per i tribunali. Ci siamo consultati insieme, e ci offriamo di ospitarti in america, per farti studiare. Ufficialmente non si potrebbe, ma se nessuno lo sa, non è un problema!”

La proposta della donna e la velocità con cui l'aveva esposta, l'avevano lasciata un'attimo perplessa. Dell'America sapeva poco, ma l'idea di poter studiare medicina, da un vero medico, la esaltava non poco. L'unico problema era che le sembrava troppo bello per essere vero.

“La mia famiglia non mi lascerebbe mai andare via. Mi stanno cercando un marito, hanno bisogno della dote, e poi io non sono un vero medico, ho solo fatto qualche studio sui libri...”

Amanda aveva sorriso, sistemando la complessa acconciatura che aveva in testa.

“Non sarà un problema. Sia io che mio marito siamo di buona famiglia, possiamo dare una mano ai tuoi genitori, ma non mi lascerò scappare la possibilità di far educare la possibile futura prima donna medico. E sono sicura che con un po' di pratica potresti diventare un bravo dottore.

Se mi spieghi dove abiti, questo pomeriggio passerà da casa tua per spiegare ai tuoi genitori la situazione. Ma, mi raccomando, prepara la valigia, domani stesso, se potrai venire con noi, avremo la nave per tornare a New York.”

 

Ancora scossa dalla situazione, Julie aveva spiegato un po' a gesti e un po' usando la vecchia cartina appesa al muro della bottega, dove si trovava casa sua, e poi si era appresta a uscire dal negozio. Ma un momento prima di uscire, tenendo la porta aperta con un piede, si era rivolta alla sua benefattrice.

 “Lei fa la casalinga, come le altre donne che conosco?”

 Amanda aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal libro, poggiandolo su uno scaffale prima di rispondere.

 “Ufficialmente si, tesoro, ma mi diletto a risolvere qualche caso per la polizia, di tanto in tanto. Ma è un segreto tra ragazze, d'accordo?”

 Aveva annuito, per poi uscire e correre a casa, col cuore che le batteva a mille. Era felice, perché non avrebbe più potuto sposare un uomo scelto da suo padre, ed emozionata, perché sapeva che l'America sarebbe stata l'avventura che aspettava da tutta la vita.

 

Avrebbe ringraziato David e Amanda tutta la vita, ne era più che sicura.

 


End file.
